1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a digital object navigation apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a digital object navigation apparatus and method that performs zoom-in/zoom-out based on gaze information of the user, performs quality rendering, and outputs an annotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a frequency of utilizing a digital object, such as a picture, a motion image, a music and the like, increases along with development of digital devices. In general, a user may process the digital object by using a user interface, such as a keyboard, a mouse, and the like. However, it may be difficult to process the digital object in the case of a wall display to which the user is not able to input a command via the keyboard, the mouse, and the like. Also, in a case of a network-based digital TV, such as an Internet Protocol TV (IPTV), the user may have difficulty in utilizing an electronic program guide (EPG) and a widget for news, weather information, traffic information, financial information, and the like, from several hundreds of channels through a remote controller.
To overcome these difficulties, a method of tracing a motion of the user and reflecting the traced motion to adjust a real time output quality of the digital object has drawn a large amount of attention. However, a technology that effectively performs the method has not yet been developed.